Plot
Background In the beginning, there were those who could manipulate the natural energy of the world; and those who couldn’t. In our hunter-gatherer period, those who were able to wield the natural energy of the world, albeit unknowingly, would be the best and most skillful hunters. They would, unbeknownst to them, imbue their weapons with chakra and send them flying harder and faster than those who didn’t have the ability. As the eras passed, the amount of people who couldn’t tap into their natural chakra diminished and the maximum potential for those who could only increased. Techniques began to to become increasingly complex and spectacular. Those who developed these techniques began to grow jealous of other innovators, and wars often broke out. Our civilization began to then shift towards a lifestyle of living in massive enclosed villages, usually surrounded by geological barriers. The villages then began to train those bright individuals at young age, and dubbed them ninja. Out of this lifestyle came four countries. The proud Fire Country in the Northeast, the Water Country to the Southeast, the Earth Country to the Northwest, and the Wind Country to the Southwest. Each of these four countries possesses a capital city, and a hidden village. The Fire Country is home to it’s capital Ember City, and the Sun Village. Fire Country also is famous for it’s Port City and the seedy black market trade that goes down in the shadows there. Water Country is mostly empty ocean traversed through underwater trains, but it’s capital, Cove City, is a famous tourist spot for island getaways. Water Country is also home to the Haze Village, hidden somewhere in the ocean. Then there’s Earth Country, it’s capital being Pebble City. Surrounded by lightning and smog from the massive number of factories there, lies Mountain Village. Finally, there is Wind Country. High in the sky is Loft City, Wind Country’s floating capital. And below in the desert, is the Scream Village, known for the incredible amount of echoes that come from the canyons surrounding it. These ninja of the four villages, possessing skills and techniques that spent hundreds of years being refined, were sent out to defend against attacks from other villages (or often times, to start them) among various other things. Those who were sent outside of their villages eventually began discovering artifacts and natural resources that possessed chakra, and eventually crystals that could resonate to a ninja’s chakra, amplifying it, were found. They also discovered metals that worked opposite of the crystals, they would instead leech and hold chakra from those who touched it. Villages began to fund research on these resources, and soon the age of discovery had turned into the age of innovation. Years passed, and advancements with the crystals and chakra metals began to explode. Soon after, the nations of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth were connected by railroads that ran on the power of the crystals. Ninja had began to search out different crystals that resonated to different effects, depending on the type of chakra funneled through them. Weapons and armor of both crystal and metal began to be forged that could do different things, and this eventually led to the fighting style of ninjas becoming further diversified. Even those who could not use chakra efficiently or at all, found their own paths. Taijutsu, or hand to hand combat, became popular; with many styles across the regions. Ninja who specialized in weapons, or specific jutsu styles rose into the limelight also. The constant destruction of the environment due to extensive strip mining for crystals and metals began to disrupt the natural harmony of the world. Beings of pure chakra began to make themselves known to humans, by sending emissaries who could communicate in our language. They began to teach those worthy enough to harness and utilize the natural energy of the world, in order to protect it from those who would see it harm. These emissaries became known as the Sages. With the Sages’ acting as a relay between the spiritual and physical worlds, the world continued on into an age of harmony. Years passed, and the Sages’ disappeared, and left no trace of to where they went. The world moved on, and those who had learned to harness the world’s natural energy eventually died. As the world neared present day, the Sages reappeared, and soon followed corrupted spirits. The once fertile lands of the Wind Country turned into a blighted zone, and to escape it, Loft City was built. Soon, problems arose, like the smell of death that was carried by the frequent winds to the Rock and Sun villages. During the World Summit two years ago, a decision was made to completely raze the Wind Country via it’s Doton and Katon users. The once corrupted country is now home to a vast desert that spans several hundred miles. However, life has returned to the Wind Country’s lower level, in the form of the Scream Village. It is now present day, and the ongoing effort to destroy the demons that came with the Sages’ is stable. The Sages’ have again taken to training those worthy enough in their art, and many different styles now exist. ----